Sabía que Volverías
by Jeanne-Herblay
Summary: Mitsui y los otros necesitan novias... eso si, no se si serán siempre mujeres... todo será orquestado por una vieja amiga de Mitsui... sera casi como escribir parte de la historia de nuevo... ¿con quien dejar a Hana y a Rukawa?
1. Peleas

SABÍA QUE VOLVERÍAS

CAP 1: PELEAS

- ¿Dónde se supone que está Ryu?

- Fue con Sato y Riuji al gimnasio de la escuela para arreglar las cosas con esa mujer jeje no le quedarán ganas de volver a molestarte nunca más –dijo Norihota con una sarcástica sonrisa

La noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, sabía a que mujer se refería su amigo y entendía por que los miembros de su pandilla querían ajustar cuentas con ella… pero algo no le gustó.

- Vamos, quiero ver el espectáculo.

- ¿pretendes intervenir? –Norihota parecía preocupado sabía que esa mujer no la pasaría nada bien con la visita de esos tres y que quizás ellos intentarían hacer "algo" más que golpearla, no por nada era una de las más atractivas de Shohoku.

- No, sólo quiero ver de qué será capaz esa niña contra esos tres. _(de verdad quiero saber que pasará no por nada es cinturón negro en karate mpf! Si incluso está en la selección de kendo… pero esos tres son muy fuertes) _

De camino al gimnasio Norihota y el jefe de la pandilla pensaban en qué irían a encontrar, Ryu y los otros ya debían estar allí. Norihota recordaba que por culpa de esa habladora su amigo fue suspendido por una semana. _"demonio de chica si no es la primera vez que suspenden a Mitsui por su culpa"_. _"El año pasado lo suspendieron por dos semanas por haberla golpeado… claro que luego ella se vengó, la pelea que tuvieron fue increíble Mitsui quedó muy golpeado"_

Por su parte Hisashi Mitsui también recordaba esa última pelea…

---Flashback---

Norihota y yo veníamos de tomar una cervezas en la playa junto con los demás llevaba recién un día de suspensión en la escuela. Se encontraba cerca de mi casa, parecía como si me hubiera estado esperando por que estaba apoyada contra un farol con sus brazos cruzados escuchando música.

- ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?... ¿quieres que te golpee de nuevo? … ¿¡Hasta cuando vas a dejarme en paz!?- le grité con fuerza pero ella no se inmutó, apagó y guardó su discman y entonces me miró… sus ojos nunca me habían demostrado tal desprecio y compasión en todos los años que nos conocíamos… eso me puso nervioso, me di cuenta de que ella había cambiado conmigo

- Hisashi Mitsui luego de hoy te dejaré en paz pero ni creas que te perdonaré los golpes que me diste, te permití golpearme por que no quería que a mi también me suspendieran… quiero ir al campeonato nacional de kendo ¿sabes? Y no soy tan tonta como para arriesgarlo, pero ahora…

No vi venir su golpe… fue muy rápida, bueno siempre lo fue, me golpeó con sus puños en la cara y el estómago. Me defendí, ¡claro que lo hice! Ella también recibió lo suyo, habíamos comenzado juntos en el karate cuando niños. Fueron 15 minutos de intensos golpes dejando todas las frustraciones y rabia en cada uno de ellos. Quedé todo magullado mi cara estuvo hinchada por dos días y los moretones de la espalda y estómago duraron mucho más, ella también obtuvo lo suyo pero fue cierto no volvió a hablarme e incluso solicitó un cambio de clase para no estar cerca.

--fin—

Pero hace un par de semanas se metió en mi camino cuando intenté darle una lección a ese tal Miyagi, alertó a los profesores y logró que me suspendieran por intentar golpearlo ¡Maldición! Se me acercó nuevamente sólo para decirme que Miyagi pertenecía al equipo de basketball de Shohoku y que no iba a permitir que interfiriera con su intento de llegar al Campeonato Nacional, me… ¡Me amenazó!

- Déjalo en paz Hisashi o arreglarás cuantas conmigo – lo dijo entredientes cuando pasó cerca de mi y había fuego en esa mirada dura

- Escucha Mitsui parece que hay voces en el gimnasio

- vamos en silencio quiero ver no que me vean Nori.

Keiko Asakura iba en tercero de preparatoria, capitana del equipo de kendo de Shohoku, era excelente deportista y una de las chicas más conocidas de la escuela, buena deportista, simpática y atractiva, una poderosa combinación. Estudiaba ahí por que su tutor era el director del equipo de basketball, él y su mujer se preocupaban por ella en vista de que sus padres estaban en el extranjero, negocios, esa era siempre la razón.

Pero Keiko vivía sola en un departamento y los Anzai la visitaban de vez en cuando. Ella era buena alumna pero desde hacía unas semanas estaba teniendo nuevamente problemas con "ese" tipo y toda su pandilla.

Conocía a Mitsui desde antes de entrar a la primaria, habían sido los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, compartieron de todo, colegio, amigos, vacaciones, karate, basketball… claro, ella recordaba que cuando comenzaron con ese deporte Mitsui había encontrado su camino… y era bueno en ello, ella siempre lo apoyaba e incluso lo aprendió para ayudarlo a mejorar… compartieron muchas horas en una cancha… ahí hablaban de todo y recurrían al balón para superar sus penas.

Pero desde la lesión en la rodilla, Hisashi no fue el mismo y cuando se fue del equipo ella lo siguió mucho tiempo para convencerlo de no abandonar su pasión pero él la echó de su lado, rompió con su amistad, incluso la golpeó una vez, claro que ella tomó la revancha a ver si con eso volvía a ser el mismo, pero no, nada funcionó y debió aceptar su derrota. Pero siempre pensó que él iba a volver, pasa el tiempo y ella sigue esperando, aunque sabe y ve que él se aleja cada vez más.

Este era el último año en Shohoku y el tiempo se acababa. Keiko estaba en el gimnasio practicando ya que ella también debía prepararse para el campeonato interescuelas, debía mantener el trofeo obtenido el año anterior y sabía que sería difícil. Llevaba más de dos horas y media de práctica cuando llegaron hasta ella los amigos de Mitsui.

- Hola niñita, hemos venido a ver como practicas- dijo Ryu con una expresión mezcla de crueldad, frialdad y lujuria. Mientras Sato y Riuji se adelantaban por los lados

- ahh los matones de Mitsui… si tienen algún mensaje de ese tonto díganlo y váyanse…- pero al ver como los tres se van repartiendo por el salón de prácticas rodeándola Keiko cae en la cuenta de que quizás no tenían nada que decir…

- No puedes echarnos así… nosotros que veníamos a ayudarte a practicar – dijo dulzonamente Riuji

- Claro, te podemos enseñar algunas técnicas –dijo suavemente Sato.

- Vamos intenten atacarme si pueden idiotas, les advierto que esto les saldrá caro. – Y uniendo la palabra al acto Keiko atacó con el shinai (espada de bambú) a Ryu, entendiendo que él era el jefe entre los tres, claro si descabezaba al grupo tenía más oportunidades pensaba.

Con sólo tres golpes dejó a Ryu inconsciente pero los otros dos no perdieron su oportunidad, Riuji logró golpearla desde atrás lanzándole un saco de prácticas que le dio de lleno en el costado sacándole el aire de los pulmones, instante que aprovechó Sato para patearla haciéndola caer unos metros más allá.

Keiko se recuperó y evitó otros ataques, pero Sato fue astuto y logró usar su mayor peso y cuerpo para aprisionarla, al lanzarse sobre ella cuando otro saco le hizo perder el equilibrio. Junto a Riuji la pusieron de pié. Mientras Sato la sostenía, el otro la golpeaba incansablemente en el estómago, a la vez que llama a Ryu para que despertara.

Esas eran las voces que Mitsui y Norihota estaban escuchando, se acercaron a la ventana a mirar y les sorprendió ver a una golpeada Keiko flanqueada por los tres chicos.

- Hasta que despertaste Ryu!

- Es que esta pega muy duro… pero me las pagarás niñita- dijo acercándose a la oreja de Keiko

Ryu sintió el aroma a rosas que despedía la chica, ya estaba bien golpeada y decidió besar su boca aprovechando su cuasidesmayo. Pero Keiko no podía hacer nada, por más que se movió y pateó en el estómago a Ryu , alejándolo por un momento, pero éste aceptó estoicamente los golpes.

- ahh… valió la pena preciosa… eres una ricura

- No te me vuelvas a acercar imbécil!- ella se debatía en el agarre de Sato pero esto era mucho más alto que ella y no podía soltarse.

- Creo que Ryu ya ha hecho suficiente con ella, vamos Nori- dijo un frío Mitsui. Pero Norihota conocía a su amigo y sabía que una cosa era molestar a una mujer y otra golpearla y forzarla como lo estaban haciendo esos tres, era de un salvajsimo al que Mitsui nunca había llegado.

Las sonrisas de Ryu y Riuji no le gustaron a Keiko, sabía que esos dos aprovecharían la ocasión y ella estaba demasiado cansada para pelarse, además ellos no eran unos inútiles en peleas por que la tenían a su merced.

- ¡Vamos Ryu ya es suficiente!- dijo una voz conocida.

- ¡Mitsui!

- Gracias por su ayuda, creo que ésta ahora si lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse conmigo de nuevo… ¿o no Kei-chan?- Mitsui se acercó y la miró fijamente, diciendo esto ultimo sólo para que ella lo escuchara y usando el apelativo que solía darle cuando pequeños, pero ella pudo notar furia en su mirada a pesar del tono dulzón que usaba.

- Pero Mitsui, nos estábamos divirtiendo…

- Vámonos, que alguien puede venir –dijo cortantemente el jefe de la pandilla

- Ok vámonos. Espero volverte a ver muñeca, -dijo Ryu dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejándola tirada en el salón, llena de furia y asco hacia todos esos tipos.

- JAJAJAJAJA esa mujer no pudo hacer nada contra nosotros!, además que buena está, no nos hubieras detenido Mitsui! JAJAJAJAJA

Pero la risa de Ryu duró muy poco, ya que un feroz puñetazo de Mitsui lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

- Gracias por tomar mis problemas como tuyos Ryu, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, YO soluciono MIS asuntos

- Pero tu mismo dijiste que era un problema para ti y tenías que acabar con eso de una vez

- Entiéndeme bien –dijo tomándolo de la chaqueta y acercándolo a su rostro, donde sus ojos mostraban una potente furia que a penas podía controlar- y ustedes también, ella es MI problema, y no se le vuelvan a acercar por que sino serán ustedes los que sufran las consecuencias…

-¿No me dirás que te gusta esa mujer….

- No digas tonterías Nori, pero nos conocemos, se como vengarme de ella, por eso es mía… sólo MIA… ¿me entendieron?!

- si.. si… no te enojes Mitsui…


	2. Arrepentimiento

**Disclaimer—** Haciendo el reconocimiento de siempre... Todos los personajes son de Takehiko Inoue y todos lo derechos reservados le pertenecen... pero que no alegue por que a uno se le ocurre fantasear con ellos un poco ¿nooo???

... Se que voy lento pero ya tendrá más picante este fic... en todo caso tendré que cambiarlo a R... supongo... aunque aún le falta...

**CAP 02: ARREPENTIMIENTO**

Había vuelto a la escuela no hacia mucho, veía cómo todos lo miraban con recelo y hasta miedo. _"jaja tengan cuidado estúpidos o podrían ser los siguientes!"_ Eso era lo que los reflejaban los ojos de Hisashi Mitsui, uno de los pandilleros más temidos de Shohoku.

Hacia poco que había regresado del hospital, luego de estar allí por varios días debido las lesiones causadas por su último contrincante: Ryota Miyagi. La pelea había sido dura sus dientes y varias costillas quebradas habían sido el resultado, claro que Miyagi también había tenido lo suyo y él aún no salía del hospital.

Estaban en la azotea del colegio, lugar perfecto tanto para descansar, pelear o simplemente escapar de clases. La pandilla de Mitsui estaba cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

- Mitsui, a que no sabes quien volvió a la escuela –llegó diciendo un alegre Norihota

- ¿Quién? dijo Mitsui con cara de fastidio

- Pues Miyagi, al parecer a salió del Hospital y vino a la escuela hoy

- creo que deberíamos ir a darle la bienvenida ¿no creen?

Así es como Mitsui fue al encuentro con un Miyagi que se estaba preparando para asistir nuevamente a los entrenamientos del equipo de basketball y discutiendo con un pelirrojo que ya sabemos que tan conflictivo es.

La pelea entre estos tres no se hizo esperar aunque cada uno tenía un objetivo diferente. Hanamichi Sakuragi y Ryota Miyagi pelaban entre sí por Ayako, en tanto, Mitsui y Norihota trataban de recuperar la atención de Ryota a fin de darle una nueva paliza. Pero las cosas no salen como uno las planea y tras demostrar una vez más su poder, Sakuragi dejó sin sentido a Norihota y Ryota sin saberlo elimino otro par de dientes a Mitsui.

-¡Pero como es posible que al mismo día de tú llegada estés causando problemas Ryota!- gritaba una furiosa Ayako al moreno jugador.

- Pero Ayako tú no me haces caso y llegas con éste

- Hey! Cuidado como me tratas enano! -Respondió furioso el pelirrojo dispuesto a reanudar la pelea.

- Sakuragi basta!

Un poderoso abanico golpeó la cabeza del aludido tirándolo al piso.

- Ayako eso dolió... no sé por que defiendes a éste duende...

- Sakuragi-kun deja de pelear y gritar, será mejor que te apures o llegaras tarde a la práctica –apuntó una dulce y sonriente Haruko, divertida con las situaciones que creaba el pelirrojo.

- OHHH!!! Claro que me voy Haruko-san verás como éste tensai se luce hoy!!!!!

- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo Ryota no se ve bien que llegues tarde....

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Ayako... -dijo en un suspiro el moreno y salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

- Es increíble lo que hacen estos tipo ¿no crees Haruko?

- jejeje tienes razón, aunque me sorprendió la familiaridad que tienes con ese chico Ryota...

- eeehhh bueno... es que nos conocemos desde el año pasado y somos buenos amigos, eso es todo –dijo la entrenadora del equipo de basketball de Shohoku

Los entrenamientos continuaron, Sakuragi y Ryota pelaron y pelearon desesperando a todos, sin embargo, la coincidencia de que ambos amaran a chicas que no les correspondían los acercó, compartieron penas y esperanzas y vieron que no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

Terminaron convirtiéndose en buenos amigos, amigos que confiaban mucho el uno en el otro.

De éste modo, la armonía volvió al equipo, todo siguió su rumbo con un Hanamichi que desesperaba al capitán Akagi y le hacía merecedor de por lo menos un par de golpes diarios divirtiendo a todos. Así, la armonía que existía en el equipo molestaba a otros, sobre todo a los pandilleros del colegio que veían cómo éste año el equipo de basketball se estaba convirtiendo en un poderoso grupo ya que cuando se juntaban Akagi, Ryota y los nuevos, Rukawa y Sakuragi, todos reaccionaban con recelo apartándose de ellos; claro, cada uno tenía cara de pocos amigos y se conocía la fuerza de cada uno. Contribuía también el hecho de que casi siempre los acompañaba el "Sakuragi Gundam", el grupo de amigos del pelirrojo, expertos en peleas y con un temido prontuario.

- Ya me tiene harto esos niñitos del equipo vamos a acabar con ellos de una vez por todas -dijo explotando un día Mitsui

- Bueno, te ayudaremos en lo que quieras.

La pelea fue dura, los muchachos del equipo de basketball el grupo de hubiéranse visto en serios aprietos de no ser por el grupo de Sakuragi quienes lucharon contra Mitsui, venciéndolos con relativa facilidad.

Yohei Mito tuvo en enfrentamiento con el terco de Mitsui, quien a pesar de verse en desventaja y seriamente herido no cejaba en la lucha, y golpeaba a Yohei con enfado, por su parte Sakuragi terminó con facilidad con el más fuerte del grupo, Tetsuo, mostrando una vez más cuan fuerte y resistente era. No sólo en el deporte. Haruko y sus amigas estaban demudadas al ver semejante y tan salvaje espectáculo; Ayako, quien quiso intervenir tuvo que conformarse con quedarse con ellas a fin de evitar un problema mayor.

La llegada de Akagi tranquilizó las cosas y permitió a los demás conocer las razones del ataque de Mitsui: resentimiento, eso era todo.

Como antiguo miembro del equipo y uno de los jugadores más importantes del estado, Hisashi Mitsui odiaba perder, y no pudo superar su frustración al verse relegado del equipo de Shohoku por causa de una lesión en su rodilla y que obstinadamente evitaba cuidar como se debía. El daño fue grande, pero no sólo por el tiempo que le tomó recuperarse, sino también por que emocionalmente le afectó al punto de decidir abandonar el deporte que amaba, sus esperanzas e incluso pelearse con todos sus viejos amigos, adoptando el liderazgo de una temible pandilla.

Mitsui, explicó Kogure, estaba resentido con Akagi por supuestamente "robarle" el puesto de jugador estrella del equipo, resentido con el equipo completo por que no podía jugar y consigo mismo por que no podía recuperarse más rápido. Comenzó a odiar todo y a todos los que tuvieran relación con el basketball.

Afortunadamente, la llegada del profesor Anzai vino a quebrar la obstinación de Mitsui, quien ante todos admitió finalmente cuanto quería volver a jugar y cuan arrepentido estaba de su terquedad y su abandono. Pidió perdón al entrenador por todo lo que había hecho y de rodillas le pidió ser admitido nuevamente en el equipo. Anzai, comprendía lo ocurrido y alegre dio la bienvenida a Mitsui al equipo –a pesar de las caras de pocos amigos de Hanamichi y Rukawa.

Frente a todo eso, a ese espectáculo, Keiko miraba silenciosa tras el profesor Anzai; estaba feliz sabía que él volvería al equipo, sabía que eso era lo correcto y que se produciría tarde o temprano, ahora si el equipo tenía esperanzas y estaba en el camino correcto para llegar a los Nacionales, sin embargo, el camino recién comenzaba.

- Ayako!, debía verlo por mi misma.....

- ¿qué te parece?

- Sé que cuando Hisashi dice algo lo cumple pero no creí que iba a ser tan rápido en volver...-decía una sorprendida Keiko al ver cómo Mitsui había vuelto al equipo y cortado su cabello, practicando con mucho ahínco a fin de recuperar la forma que antes tuviera.

- Tienes razón, es parco pero creo que no tendremos problemas con él además...

Ayako se interrumpió por que en la cancha Mitsui había ejecutado uno de sus famosos tiros de tres puntos a pesar de ser marcado por tres compañeros.

- wow, la belleza de sus tiros sigue igual que hace dos años -dijo una admirada Keiko

- jojojo... Tienes razón -respondió Anzai

- realmente me sorprende que aún no haya perdido la condición y habilidad en el juego a pesar de estar tanto tiempo alejado

- es verdad Ayako, pero Mitsui lleva el basketball en la sangre... seguirá mejorando -murmuró Anzai

- es cierto profesor -dijo Keiko -Sin embargo, habrá que ver como está su resistencia ya que no sólo fueron dos años si practicar sino que además bebió y fumó mucho.

- Bueno, de eso te encargarás tú ¿no es así? jojojojo -afirmó más que preguntó con una sonrisa el entrenador

- de inmediato, no pierda cuidado, -dijo con un guiño.

Acercándose a la cancha, la pelirroja miraba como todos ponían lo mejor de si en el entrenamiento. Ella y Ayako manejaban al equipo, Ayako ayudaba en la administración del club y ella se encargaba de la preparación física individual de los jugadores. Como llevaba mucho tiempo en eso del deporte conocía ejercicios y técnicas que ponía a prueba con los muchachos a fin de incrementar su rendimiento durante los partidos, Anzai y Akagi trataban de incrementar sus habilidades y Keiko su resistencia.

- ¡Kogure y Sakuragi recuerden que hay tienen control conmigo! -les gritó antes de irse.

- Keiko-chan un tensai no necesita ejercicios especiales -le gritó Sakuragi

- Nada de eso! O vienes conmigo o te castigaré!- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra la pelirroja.

- JAJAJAJAJA dos pelirrojos rabiosos eso si que es problema para nosotros -bromeó Ryota arrancando carcajadas de todos lo presentes y callando a los dos peleadores

- Bueno.... basta! ....ya sabes Hanamichi después del entrenamiento nos vemos ¡sin falta!

- esta bien -masculló el supuesto tensai volviendo al entrenamiento

Keiko se quedó al borde de la cancha mirando el juego de los demás, sobre todo admirada de la precisión que Mitsui no había perdido. '_me sorprende, aunque habrá que ver que tanto ha cambiado_' pensó. Tenía que ir a su entrenamiento de kendo así es que dio media vuelta.

- ¡Kei-chan!

La familiaridad la hizo darse vuelta y mirar a su viejo amigo quien se acercaba a ella

- Lamento todo lo que hice y las peleas que tuvimos, por favor perdóname

- Puede que eso tome tiempo...

- lo se y haré lo que sea necesario para recuperar tu confianza.... –le dijo acercándose -......la confianza de mi mejor amiga- le dijo casi en un susurro.

Lo miraba extrañada, que Mitsui fuera capaz de comportarse con esa humildad y apertura frente a otros era toda una novedad. O sea, cuando eran amigos ella sabía que ese lado él no lo mostraba frente a otros, y no pudo evitar reír haciendo que Mitsui diera media vuelta ofendido por la burla a su intento de reconciliación y disculpa.

- ¿Confianza Hisashi? -haciendo que ahora él se volviera y viera como ella se marchaba -He sido la única que tras dos años aún esperaba que volvieras y jugaras como solo tú sabes hacerlo... -Mitsui estaba mudo ante esa muestra de fe en él, Keiko dio vuelta su cabeza y lo miró - espero deleitarme con tus tiros de tres puntos...

- serán todos en tu honor como disculpa -dijo haciendo una reverencia sonriendo

- Bien, bien, eso lo veremos, te exigiré muchos.. -respondió la pelirroja riendo... -Ah! Y tú también te quedas después debo hacerte unos test físicos!

La mirada de todos era de curiosidad ante tan singular charla, la familiaridad de esos dos sorprendió a muchos aunque rápidamente fue aclarado por Ayako quien comentó que ellos eran amigos desde la infancia.

- Con razón casi pareció un tipo decente al hablar con ella – dijo Sakuragi ganándose una mirada de muy pocos amigos de parte del mentado Mitsui.

Notas de la autora: 

-- ¿voy muy lento?, mucho detalle?? mmmhhh... es complicado contar la historia de nuevo metiendo otro personaje... no creo que agregue nuevo, así es que el resto se dará entre los que ya existen...

-- me encanta mitsui, así es que me van a perdonar que me centre en él ---

--mmmhhhh..... gracias a quienes me van apoyando... espero ir cambiando algunas cosas

gracias al apoyo de Sakare, Shadir y Danae5. Espero no defraudarlas con este capitulo, a ver su puedo ir mejorando...


End file.
